


Unmasked

by MissEcchi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Cunnilingus, Eating out, F/M, Groping, Humour, LadyNoir - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Romance, Sexual Tension, Smut, Virginity Loss, adrien has a boner for kabedon, adrienette - Freeform, hot and heavy, im sorry, intercourse, kabedon makes her wet, no this is not a prank, not a oneshot, she gets wet, so does Marinette, so far - Freeform, someone gets a lil handsy huehue, the kitty gets the pussy, the kitty gets the tiddy, they have a trist in a locker room kink, they have sex, this is a legit fic hahaha, well if girls can have boners, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEcchi/pseuds/MissEcchi
Summary: There were three things that Marinette didn't expect tonight.1) Being able to disintegrate Chat Noir's mask and vice versa by touch, a huge chance of compromising their identity.2) Finding out said identity.3) Getting hot and heavy with said identity. Yes, what bizarre revelations to go through.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 56
Kudos: 353
Collections: Miraculous Smut





	1. The Kitty Gets The Tiddy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: ...I just wanted to write something juicy. Okay? Mmhm? ¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯
> 
> All of the canon events that has happened in the show also happens here except for Miracle Queen and Heart Hunter. So basically Maître Fu is still around being Guardian, the love square is still crazy about each other, no messy love triangles and the lads are now in Lycée (obviously aged up basically). You can choose whatever age you want idiot one and idiot two to be in your head cos I know age of consent laws are much different in the West compared to Europe (it's 16 where I live but man I still got called derogatory things about it lmao).
> 
> So without further ado, enjoy~

~(x)~

.

.

.

Immediately when the corner of Chat Noir's mask started to crumble at the touch of Ladybug's thumb, the latter snatched her hand back like it's been burnt by hot iron and gawked incredulously. The heroine ignored the way her partner shot his eyebrows up in confusion as the mask magically glued itself back to the tan skin. 

Like it was never budged from the start.

What just happened?

"My...My Lady?" Chat reached for Ladybug with a hesitant clawed hand, barely grazing her arm but froze in place politely without grasping the appendage. "What's wrong?" He pressed again.

Gulping and silently cursing her heart to stop panicking and calm the sudden rush of adrenaline, Ladybug stepped back into his space, narrowing her eyes at the base of his mask.

"It almost came off...your...your mask." She answered. "As soon as I touched it, it started to come apart." Ladybug reached for Chat's cheek again, searching his eyes for approval and any signs of doubt. When the hero beckoned her to try again without a word, Ladybug gently grazed his cheek.

The little 'o' of her mouth widened as the parts of the mask beneath her fingers started to disintegrate like a slow cataclysm, revealing skin that she has never seen on her partner's face before. She quickly removed her digits and turned around before his identity could be compromised and glowered at her hands. 

She had to swallow down the traitorous glee and curiousity that travelled up her throat as the image of Chat's forbidden face under the mask burned in her brain.

What kind of new, sick power is this?

Why now!?

"You can turn around. I think the mask is back to normal again," Without missing a beat, Ladybug obeyed and her pout deepened at the now pristine, normal domino mask on Chat's face. The teen himself was scratching his head in befuddlement, wracking his brain for any reasonable explanation for this.

The duo were simply relaxing after their night patrol, taking advantage of the little freedom they had to let loose and relax after the relentless weeks of non-stop akuma attacks and endless piles of homework.

_'So why did his mask suddenly try to come off right now?!'_ Ladybug hissed internally and her heart rate began to pick up as overlapping thoughts and scenarios plagued her mind. She almost didn't hear or feel Chat Noir when he called for her attention and even went as far as clutching her shoulders to snap her out of her daze.

"Sorry, what was that?" Her question was met with an endearing sigh from the taller teen, his head shook and his lips quirked up in a small smile. An indication of how amused he was by her antics. 

He shouldn't have looked so _hot_ whilst doing that either. _Stupid cat..._

"I asked if I could see if the same happens to your mask? When I touch it?" 

A request.

One that fired up her brain for the umpteenth time, defaulting in her limbs itching to swing away from her partner as fast as she could. A feeling that has never failed to surface whenever the sensitive topics related to their identities and masks were touched. Yet, her heart argued otherwise and the overwhelming feelings of trust and beliefs that she had in Chat Noir silenced the cowardly demons inside, resulting in Ladybug stilling on the spot for the boy.

Noir gulped audibly, not bothering to hide his boyish excitement and leaned down so that he had better access to his Lady's face. The urge to just spread his hands all over her mask in order to reveal her to him was so strong but not as strong as his love and respect for the girl. With rare sensibility, Chat caressed the corner of her mask, closer to her eye.

He wasn't prepared for the glittering lights that bloomed under is fingertips as soon as they made contact with the magical material, slowly eroding the mask. By habit, Chat looked away until Ladybug deemed that it was safe for him to turn around again. 

The sound of his heart pumping at lightning speed was the only thing that rang in the cat's ears, almost warping his Lady's voice as she questioned him.

"It's the same for you too, isn't it? What...why is this happening?" 

"Heh. You're the brains, not me, Bug." His quip was met with a jesting elbow to his side, easing out the tension between them.

"Certainly that's true," Chat's faux ears drooped pitifully at Ladybug's smug look. "But from time to time, you can be a clever kitty." Ladybug couldn't help but flick his golden bell, a softer smile now present on her lips which only grew at the flicker of bashfulness that Chat displayed before he covered it up by looking away and itching the back of his neck by habit.

_A habit which Ladybug almost swore that she saw before elsewhere for the umpteenth time..._

"Keep up with the flattery and you'll spoil me, My Lady." The older teen settled down his nerves, bringing back his flirtatious side and brought one of Ladybug's hand to his lips to deliver a kiss. His smirk widened when she fondly rolled her eyes but didn't attempt to rip her hand out of his grasps.

She really was being sweet with him tonight.

And he was going to savour every last moment like a parched cat chasing the last drop of water in the desert.

"So you really have no idea of why we can pretty much take each other's masks off then?" Thanks to years of combat and partnership with Ladybug, Chat was more than able to pick up the desperate undertones hidden in her question.

"Sorry...I don't think I have a clue."

"It's fine..."

"Maybe our miraculous is glitching?" That only gained him an amused brow from his Lady.

"I sure hope not. Imagine if an akuma attacks now and we end up touching each other's masks without realising? It's bye bye to secret identities and hello to Le Papillon invading our homes." Ladybug finally slipped her hand out of Chat's grip, pacing on the beam they were perched on of the Eiffel Tower. "And what if that's not the extent of _'the glitch'_ you say? What if touching other parts of the suit caused it to magically disappear too? That would be a disaster!"

Ladybug was starting to spiral once more. 

Good thing Chat Noir knew how to get her out of it.

"Well, I'd hope that we're not going _commando_ under the suit, no?" It took everything for Chat to not laugh out loud at the way Ladybug comically froze on the spot, face almost as red as her suit whilst a flustered whine escaped her throat. The hero then gave up on holding back and burst out laughing, the ferocity of Ladybug's death glare directed at him only caused him to guffaw louder. 

Yet, her terrible, filthy mind couldn't help but wonder what was underneath all that magical leather and belt. What sort of juicy treasures would she find? _What would his skin taste like-_

"Not. Funny." Ladybug couldn't help but cross her arms over her chest self-consciously, fuming at her ridiculous partner who was trying to gasp for air and then falling back into laughter again. "Keep laughing and I'll tie you up at the top of the tower and leave you there to _rot_." Thankfully, that got the cat's attention. Quickly scurrying back up to his full height, clearing his throat, Chat smiled apologetically.

"Come on, don't be so mean~" 

"You thought _that_ was mean? You are yet to see what I have left in store for you, _Minou_..."

"And I think you're being a touch bit TMI with someone who you've yet to take on a date- EY!?! OOF! OW! MY LADY!??!" 

The rest of the evening was spent with an irritated Ladybug chasing a petrified Chat Noir across Paris, the discovery of taking each other's masks off was a hurdle they mutually decided to tackle in the future.

_Alya had a field night recording Chat's misery as he was mercilessly destroyed by Ladybug's yo-yo._

~(x)~

"You are joking, right? Tikki???"

"Nope."

"This has to be some sort of kwami prank!? Right!?"

"Marinette..."

"Tikki!?!?"

"... _Marinette_..."

The distraught Asian collapsed on her computer chair, spinning around lifelessly as she mulled over the answers to yesterday night's patrol. No wonder Tikki decided to tell her after school. She wouldn't have slept at all if she knew the night prior! She doubted that she would sleep tonight either now! 

"This. Is. A. Disaster." The girl bumped her head against the desk after every word in typical Marinette fashion yet Tikki watched with an aged sigh. The little kwami has grown accustomed to her host's daily meltdowns.   
  
Though to be fair, this new wedge of information that's decided to force itself into her life justified Marinette's current mood and had Tikki been in her place, she would have had a similar reaction. 

"This isn't a disaster Marinette, this is _growth_. It is a beautiful thing! The fact that you both trust and love each other so much to the point where you can erase each other's masks at will is something _I_ have never seen in my lifetime. And I have lived since the _beginning_." Tikki's smile turned into a motherly one, hugging Marinette's fingers to her nimble body as her eyes shone with pride and happiness. 

"I...Ehm- that's really something," Marinette stroked the little Goddess' forehead and smiled softly. "So to summarise, the reason that we can take each other's masks off is because we trust each other so much, right?"

"You know there's so much more to that Marinette,"

"Ugh...and also because we both subconsciously want to know who the other is so strongly that we can taste it?" 

"A-aaaand?"

"And? And what? What did I miss?" 

"Oh? Did I not mention it?"

"I don't think so?" Marinette's query was met with a sheepish smile from Tikki, the little being floated upwards with an awkward laugh. Usually, what followed after that laugh was a huge whiplash in the mind for Marinette in the past. The raven haired teen now dreaded what was to come next from the kwami's mouth.

"Lastly, you both have a very strong idea of who's behind the mask and your love for each other is _very_ strong." Tikki placed a hand on Marinette's chin and then tilted it to a certain direction.

The direction was towards a small, lone, framed photo by the bedside, a selfie of Marinette and... _Adrien_.

"Your suspicions were true all along, Marinette."

.

.

.

In the master bedroom downstairs, Tom and Sabine shot their heads towards the ceiling as a muffled scream was heard from their daughter's bedroom. The husband and wife merely shook their heads with a tired sigh.

"If it's because of Adrien Agreste, you're helping me make dumplings tomorrow for dinner." Sabine winked.

"Now see here _ma cherie_ , she's definitely screaming about Chat Noir this time. I can feel it. If I'm right, you have no choice but to join me in a gaming marathon all night~" Tom retorted. 

Neither were expecting their daughter to rasp out that it was both boys that were driving her mad.

~(x)~

It was already _Mercredi,_ two nights after finding out about the mystery behind the disappearing masksand the young designer still refused to acknowledge the elephant in the room. In fact, she should have been crowned a queen for being an absolute expert in avoiding said elephant.

Despite a certain blonde haired kitten who tried his utmost hardest to get her attention or get her alone so that they can talk it out, Marinette was extremely evasive and quick to run away. 

Like a cat and mouse.

It was almost comical really. Especially the fact that Marinette has donned the mouse miraculous in the past whilst Adrien still holds the mantle of the black cat (and even the snake at one point). Plus, Alya and Nino found it very fun to watch the determined model chase after the runaway designer and documented every last second of it.

The examples of their shenanigans included: Marinette speeding inside the classroom in the mornings with Adrien hot at her heels only to cower at their form tutor who gives the most terrifying, dirty looks ever and causing him to sit in his seat with a defeated sigh. 

During P.E, the class was meant to do some laps as a warm up but it ended up into them becoming the audience and cheering the iconic duo on as they sprinted- the girl in the lead with the boy trying his utmost best to catch her. 

Adrien's bad luck backfired on him, causing him to skid and trip into a bush, much to his humiliation. What did Marinette do instead of helping him out? _She pulled a silly face at him and ran away._

Regardless, the girl was a fool for thinking that the ruse would have gone on for much longer, evident by a hand slamming against her locker, barricading her way. Marinette couldn't help but let out an unintelligible squawk, irises constricting as she recognised the silver band that wrapped around the middle finger of the tan hand.

Not wanting to test fate, the girl immediately tried to run the other way only to have another hand slam against the locker, pinning her in place and face to face with a beautiful but irritated set of eyes that pierced through her very being.

_'Shit...he looks so stupidly hot like that and now I can't stop thinking about wanting him to ravage me like no tomorrow- eek! I shouldn't be thinking about that right now!'_ Marinette panicked internally, plastering a smile faker than Chloe's tan and pretending that the boy's face before her wasn't even a breath away from her lips. _'Mon Dieu he smells so good...'_

The blonde teen didn't even twitch an eyebrow or move an inch.

"H-Hey there Adrien!" Marinette almost bit her tongue out of spite. How could she have stammered? She hasn't flailed around with her words and sentences for a good while! Why now!? "What's...ehem- hehe...what's up~?" She pursed her lips cutely, fluttering her eyelashes and almost fist pumped the air victoriously when Adrien's face twitched.

Thankfully not as mad as the front he put up.

"How much longer are you going to keep avoiding it, _Princesse_?" Quick to address the elephant in the room, Adrien leaned closer to his beau, eyes narrowing in annoyance and muscles tensing. Quite similar to a cat readying itself to pounce on its prey. That should have not sounded so attractive to her right now.

_'Those are some really tasty guns there. Bon appétit~!'_ Marinette bit her bottom lip, looking away from his built arms and cursing the blood that rushed to her cheeks. No doubt that she looked like a flustered, thirsty teen. 

She could finally talk about the situation instead of running away. 

She's freaking Ladybug for crying out loud!

Finding a solution to every puzzle and problem and taking everything with a stride is what she does on a daily fucking basis!

Even Marinette Dupain-Cheng incorporates these very same skills in her everyday life!

Except for this.

This very _thing_ has thrown her off the loop and she needed time to reboot her system. 

Time which Adrien has not-so-patiently given her.

"Avoiding what?" She answered innocently. The Ladybug on her right shoulder was probably throttling the Marinette on her left shoulder but the girl paid no mind, pretending to ignore the way that Adrien's lips kept themselves strained.

She's kissed those lips a good few times too, now that she's noticed.

"You're joking right? Huh?" Agreste's voice was nothing but husky, breathy music to the ebony haired girl. The sound of her erratic heartbeat almost deafened her but the cat only grew closer. 

His chest was against hers now.

The feeling of his slim but toned chest against her soft, sensitive breasts sent electrifying pulses throughout her body and weakened her knees. An exhilarating rush that swept her off her feet which made the feelings in the past for him pale in comparison. She wondered if he felt the same too.

The way Adrien eyed her lips and then flickered back to her eyes again made her think so.

"Shouldn't you be getting home?" Marinette tested his patience with her nonchalance. She absolutely, definitely, positively _did not_ shiver in delight when his hot breath hit her face after his sharp exhale. "I'm pretty sure your driver wouldn't appreciate it if you were late," 

"That's the least of my concerns." His lips were brushing hers now as he spoke, the sexual tension simply rose as he pressed his knee between her legs. The friction between _there_ almost had the girl drool in delight. Her libido thanked the heavens that she wore a skirt to school hence why she was able to feel _everything_. "Now what I want to know is why the heck you have been avoiding me for the past few days, _My Lady_." Damn- he pretty much tossed the elephant away. "You know I know, I know you know, and we both _definitely_ know that our feelings are mutual. We could have had a nice conversation on a rooftop somewhere or maybe in a cafe days ago but _no_ \- you flee the moment you sense me."

_'No wonder he's fucking using his physical assets against me! He knows how much of an effect he has on me. That's not fair at all!'_ Marinette's pout grew whilst Adrien's lips started to upturn into a smirk.

"I wasn't running away from you," Marinette's fib gained her a deadpanned expression from the model. "I was simply- hehe- just- erm...TESTING YOU! Yes. I was testing you." Adrien's expression turned to annoyance and irritation. Marinette was starting to get on his nerves now. "Can we talk about it later, please?"

"Later when? After more days of avoiding me? Is it gonna be like _collège_ all over again where you'd run away every time I was near? Cos I'm gonna be blunt- that shit stung like hell. It just made me think you despised me." The hurt in his tone was like being doused in icy water and Marinette was quick to cup his cheeks with determination to rid his doubts and sorrows.

_Even if her thirst still pulsed in the pits of her stomach._

"Adrien no! Listen, I didn't mean to hurt you. Even back then! I just...my feelings for you were so sudden and strong that I didn't know how to handle them for a while, for years! And just as I managed to get it under control, I realised I fell for my silly, stupidly amazing partner who never knows when to shut up. Now, turns out that my hopes and wishes and suspicions of you both being the same person was true all along and it was just too much..." She rubbed his cheek with her thumb, smiling sweetly as he gaped with awe. 

Marinette carried on whispering. "When I look at you now, my heart feels like it's going to leap out of my throat and explode. My words start to jumble and mess up in my head before I can say them. I feel so scarily much for you that I can't help but run and hide. This isn't a logical or straightforward thing for me where I can easily work out what to do. I have so much to say, so much to show but I find it so hard to portray it the way you deserve, Adrien..."

Her love for the boy overwhelmed her to the point where tears started to gather in her eyes and Marinette started to sniffle, closing her eyes so that she can gather herself back again.

She didn't expect a hand tilting her chin upwards and a thumb pulling her bottom lip away from her teeth.

"I understand...I understand it all, I feel the same too." Adrien smiled so softly and his eyes glittered like gems. He leaned his forehead against hers and grinned. "Damn...now you've left me speechless, Marinette." 

The pair shared a giggle, hands finding each other's and entwining, noses brushing against the other and breaths intermingling with each other. 

"I'm sorry that I'm such a mess," Marinette's apology was met with a sweet kiss on the cheek and a playful tut of disapproval.

"Why are you apologising? You're perfect the way you are. I'm sorry for pushing and being a bit of a prick." His chuckles grew louder when Marinette nipped his jaw.

"Yeah, you better be sorry, _hot stuff_." Marinette's teasing smirk was wiped off and replaced with a quiet gasp at the gentle nudge of Adrien's knee between her hips. He repeated the action again and again, hands pushing hers against the locker door and eyes peering intently into her sky blue orbs.

A ghost of a devilish grin rested on his lips as he watched her reactions with a slight sadistic glee.

"I feel like you're hiding something else from me. Something that you're not willing to share..." Adrien pressed his body against hers, trailing his lips from her jaw to the back of her ear and licked the sensitive spot. This time, Marinette gasped audibly, forcing her to bite her lip again to keep down any noises that _dared_ to escape her throat from the pleasure. "I wasn't blind to the bedroom eyes you gave me when you thought I wasn't looking,"

He grazed his teeth against the soft, delicate skin and then applied a tender, open mouth kiss to soothe the sting, intensifying the coils of pleasure that started to unravel itself beneath Marinette's stomach.

"Do tell, please," He purred sinfully in her ear. Just his words on its own almost caused Marinette to become undone on the spot and melt.

Any rational thoughts and feelings inside Marinette simply turned into a useless puddle of goo and only one dominant feeling ricocheted within the walls of her body as the hot and heavy tension amplified by tenfold. 

_'I want to fuck you, you damn cat.'_ The unsaid words were thrown away as Marinette launched her lips against Adrien's.

The boy's eyes widened at the sudden, burning hot but supple lips upon his for a split second and then dropped closed, reciprocating the kiss with much gusto, digging one hand through Marinette's dark locks and running the other down her back, bringing her closer to him so that there wasn't even a millimetre of air between them.

Like the selfish, greedy side of his alter ego, Adrien tilted his head and kissed the girl deeper, parting her swollen lips with his experimentally so that his tongue can slip inside and bring them closer. As far as he could remember, this was his first, proper kiss and he intended to milk out as much as he possibly could from it to make up for the two forgotten kisses in the past with her (as well as the failed ones during Nino's film and the wax statue incident during _collège_ ).

He tasted like mint and the fresh, crisp, autumn air. She tasted like vanilla and warm, sweet, bakery goodness. The flavour fired up Adrien's primal, dark desires and he clutched the girl tighter in order to keep himself from going too fast.

Marinette's fingers tangled with the front of his shirt, trying her best to keep up with the clumsy, sloppy but passionate kiss, creasing the fabric as she strained on her toes to keep her lips glued with his. Adrien exhaled through his nose and grunted at the sharp but pleasant sting on his bottom lip. 

One of his eyes opened, revealing a gleaming crescent of emerald, only to darken at the coy smirk on his lover's lips.

Two could play on the biting game.

His hands slipped under her shirt, earning a delighted squeak from her and he sucked her bottom lip before grazing his teeth with it. The sharp breath she let out was a win in his books and he directed his lips to the junction between her neck and shoulder, pushing her against the locker and sucked on the saccharine yet salty flesh _hard_. 

"A-A-Adrien... _mmm_..." Marinette was in cloud nine and her heated cheeks probably resembled raspberries at this rate but she didn't care. She didn't care one bit, focusing on the way the delicious sting of the hickeys left on her skin was licked and kissed away hungrily by her _Chaton_ , her _Prince_.

His hands still wondered on the uncharted territories of her stomach, fingers grazing the band of her bra whilst he pressed his crotch against hers. 

He wanted to touch her more.

He wanted to explore more.

_He wanted to devour her._

Pulling his lips away from the freshly kissed skin and admiring the pattern of hickeys and bruises he's left, Adrien went back to her lips and dug his fingers into the soft but firm flesh of her hips, wondering dangerously low yet encouraged to go further with the taste of her tongue and the way she ground herself against him.

He almost _came_ from the very gesture and bit the asian's lip as a subtle warning.

It didn't matter that they were inexperienced or going with the flow.

Every touch, every feeling, every _kiss_ , all felt so good and filled their bodies with indescribable adrenaline and want. The desire to tear off his clothing with her bare hands blared in Marinette's mind but the sensible, level-headed part of herself warned that his _P_ _ère_ would surely skin the boy alive if he came home with even a seam out of place.

Lust took over and Adrien didn't stop his wondering digits from delving into the plumpness of her ass, causing Marinette to gasp sharply and hum with pleasure. She murmured his name against his lips over and over again like a mantra as he squeezed the smooth, rounded flesh hard enough that they were sure to leave erotic, red marks afterwards.

_'That's good, that's very good. I haven't fucked up yet,'_ The shy, paranoid kitten inside him calmed down and the exaggerated bravado that was usually left for Chat Noir came to play and upped the act. Panting, he pulled away from the kiss, almost diving back down for another dose of sugar after Marinette let out a sad whine. Adrien looked at the door and used his heightened hearing to his advantage.

"There's nobody around here... _good_ ," The smile that was plastered on his face was pure Chat Noir and Marinette couldn't help the delectable shivers that ran down her spine, pushing her chest forward as Adrien scanned her body from head to toe. His hands never left her hips. 

She was so _wet_ and there was a good chance that he could _smell_ her arousal.

Marinette's cheeks were bright with a raspberry tinted hue, beads of sweat glistened on her porcelain skin. Adrien had to bite his lip to buffer himself from latching his mouth back on the silky skin and licking up every drop of sweat. He eyed her lips next, proud at the way they were swollen and puffy from his maneuver. 

A stark, bright, reddish pink that would put Snow White's rouged lips to shame. He definitely wasn't blind to the way her pearly white teeth skimmed her bottom lip and it took everything for him to not get down on his knees and beg her to fuck him senseless.

Her crystal, blue eyes gleamed below her long, fluttering lashes, shadowing her cheeks and _mon dieu,_ Marinette was literally _glowing_ with want and lust. Not wanting to lose his surge of confidence, Adrien moved his fingers from her hips and glided them down her neck and shoulders, feasting on the way her eyes fluttered closed as she heaved and panted. 

Verbal gasps and hums slipped out of Marinette's lips as his fingertips brushed against the tender love-bites and hickeys he's left on her skin; The way she had her chest thrust out was like an invitation for him to reach out and unbutton the unwanted garment that hid away the twin beauties from his yearning gaze.

"Do it..." Mari rasped, legs threatening to collapse beneath her and heart ready to self destruct. "Please..." She reached out and brought the boy's hands to her chest, eyes glazed with passion and darkness. 

_'Well then, Itadakimasu~'_ Adrien mused and then started to unbutton Marinette's shirt, one button at a time. He did it at a slow, excruciating pace, savouring every bit of new skin, his lower region throbbing from the sight of her cleavage. 

Marinette held her breath, not wanting to give the satisfaction of her whining and wreathing and also slightly annoyed that he was able to compose himself better than her. Then again, if she was leading the foreplay instead, he could very easily become a flustered mess like she currently was. 

Finally, the shirt was no longer an obstacle and just as Marinette attempted to rip the dreaded garment off her, Adrien lifted her up by the thighs and pushed her against the locker, wrapping her legs around his waist and supporting her body.

"O-Oh my-" Marinette gulped as the pair were now eye level, the boy with better access to her assets now.

His hair was ruffled and mussed from her fingers during their heavy make-outs and his eyes glistened seductively. Her hair and face was absolutely dishevelled and her eyes shimmered with the craving for him.

Both images were permanently branded in their minds, a little something to take home so that they can fuel their imaginations during their alone times. _Not that the other would refrain from calling one another over for a booty call._

Never breaking eye contact, Adrien puckered his lips between the valley of her breasts and then let his tongue lick the addicting salt from her sensitive skin before trailing upwards. Marinette mewled, arching her chest and throat towards him as he licked further up and up _and up_ , till he reached her jaw. 

The only sounds she could hear was the erratic beat of her heart and his pounding in harmony, the heavy pants of her breathes, the rustling of fabric as he ground his hips against hers and the distant traffic from the open window. Her underwear was soaked beyond belief yet Adrien kept up with the foreplay, kissing back down to her chest and then deciding to suckle on one of her mounds that peaked out of her bra.

"Yes... _right there_..." Her please was met with a particular harsh thrust and Marinette couldn't stop the high pitched moan from escaping her. The girl felt her eyes almost roll back when Adrien skimmed his teeth on the succulent flesh, kissing what was uncovered of both her boobs. Her sounds and reactions themselves would have made him cum five times over yet the only thing that kept him resilient was his desire to make Marinette _feel good_ and _come first_.

He can squeal about the fact that he got to touch the tiddies later.

When the fabric of her bra came in between his open mouthed kisses and licks for the millionth time, Adrien growled in annoyance and yanked his lips away to glower at the garment. 

_'Now you, yes you, you need to fuck right off.'_ The blonde huffed in his mind, wasting no time to unclasp the bra from behind (with a few struggles and slips), loosening the damn thing and then pushed it upwards to reveal the sweet treats he's been wanting to tuck into for a good while now. 

Marinette couldn't help but note the fluster and hesitation that was displayed on his face and smirked. It boosted her confidence and she arched her chest forward, pronouncing her perky breasts which glistened with his kisses and bites. 

"What's up? _Cat got your tongue?_ " She giggled, slipping her hands through his rich, blonde hair, tangling them with her fingers. Her smile softened when he grinned bashfully. 

"No, but this cat certainly got yours, _Princesse_ ," He pecked her lips sweetly, filling them both up with warmth. "You're beautiful." Adrien whispered, eyelids lowering cheekily as Marinette's cheeks flared with her usual rosy hue and spluttered. He tightened his grip on her thighs and made way to capture one of the rosy nipples that was begging to be tasted-

**CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!**

**BANNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!**

**"JE SUIS LE COCKBLOCKER! I WILL MAKE SURE THAT NO ONE IN PARIS GETS LAID UNTIL I DO! MWAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!"**

Screams and shouts were heard outside, muffled by the barely open window and thick walls of the locker room as well as zaps of some unknown power that the _dreaded_ akuma was using. 

Marinette and Adrien were simply frozen in their spot, the latter caging the former protectively with shock only for both of their expressions to darken with _absolute fury_ and _hate_.

.

This has to be some sort of _cruel joke_.

"BAHAHAHAHA! JUST AS THE KID WAS ABOUT TO GET SOMETHING! What a highlight of my week!" Plagg, the ever loving dick of a kwami cackled, floating out of Adrien's bag which was dumped in the corner of the room, tears of laughter streaming down his little face. "I know my kittens have bad luck- but this? THIS? ABSOLUTELY PRICELESS! AHAHAHAH!"

Tikki, who probably escaped Marinette's purse from who knows when, tried her best to silence her other half because with the way that _BOTH_ Adrien and Marinette were glaring at him, she was sure that Destruction itself was about to go _extinct_ from the hands of sexually frustrated teenagers.

One look at his host and his host's partner silenced the Black Cat but it didn't stop him from smirking.

"The sooner you get rid of the akuma, the sooner you can get back to your nasty ass human mating ritual~" Plagg offered, politely looking away when Marinette was let down, quickly buttoning up and fixing her skirt.

"Marinette, Adrien, please calm down and try not to hurt the akuma-" Tikki halted at her chosen's death aura. "Okay, try not to hurt the akuma _too much then_ , please?"

.

.

.

**"TIKKI! TRANSFORMER-MOI!"**

**"PLAGG! TRANSFORMER-MOI!"**

~(x)~

On that day, Le Papillon was instilled with a new brand of fear of Ladybug and Chat Noir as they mercilessly pummelled through his latest akuma to the point where even _he_ found himself clutching what's left of his family jewels.

"N-Nathalie?"

"Yes sir?"

"Any possible explanation for the pesky brats of Paris' sudden animosity? If I didn't know any better, I'd have thought they'd have teared apart my akuma."

"...puberty?"

"...never mind then."

.

.

.

~(x)~


	2. The Kitty Gets The Pussy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Y-You cannot just-" Her words began to falter as Adrien's fingers now rested on the swell of her ass, squeezing the supple flesh. "You cannot just pull m-me onto your lap and kiss me in class- oh..." A whisper of a dirty moan escaped her throat, her hands now knotting themselves with the front of his shirt as his hands were under her skirt, massaging her rear and dangerously slipping his thumb between the bands of her knickers and her bare skin. "Th-th-that...that was s-s-so...mmhm...so reck-...ah...reckless..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: :') Here you go sinners. Second and final chapter of this smutfic. I hope you're happy. I could have blue-balled you hoes forever and left you hanging with the last chapter but I didn't! See how kind I am~? UwU But anyways, I hope you enjoy this. I certainly enjoyed writing it.

~(x)~

.

.

.

  
"...so, isn't this the point where we start making out like crazy?" The blonde model purred, his perfect teeth gleaming despite the darkness of the closet which he was shoved inside in, courtesy on the love of his life. The little light that peeked through the small rectangle window of the door was enough for Adrien to see Marinette's eyes gleam with irritation and her mouth twist into a pout.  
  
This only widened his smirk and the brave, bold cat inside him decided to play once more, casually resting his hands on her hips and pulling her against him till they were nose to nose. The quiet, surprised gasp that left her sweet, kissable lips simply made him groan internally and the sudden tightness under his jeans didn't go unnoticed.   
  
He has lost count on how many boners his Lady caused _today_.  
  
"No, this is where I reprimand you for being so reckless, you stupid cat!" The raven-haired girl jabbed a finger into his chest, blue eyes beady with their glare and if Adrien was decked up as his alter-ego right now, his feline ears would have shrunk against his head. Though, to be honestly fair, it was a bit of a turn on too.  
  
Maybe a _bit_ more than just a _bit_.  
  
"Ah...haha...what ever do you mean~?" Adrien rolled his eyes to the side playfully, lips prepped up in an innocent mock pout and fluttered his eyelashes. He nonchalantly tapped his fingers against her hips but never letting the feisty girl pull away from his hold. Judging from the increasing redness of her cheeks, she was able to... _feel him_.   
  
She only ever so subtly _pressed_ her core back into him as a response, much to the filthy boy's _delight_.  
  
"Y-You cannot just-" Her words began to falter as Adrien's fingers now rested on the swell of her ass, squeezing the supple flesh. "You cannot just pull m-me onto your lap and kiss me in class- _oh..._ " A whisper of a dirty moan escaped her throat, her hands now knotting themselves with the front of his shirt as his hands were under her skirt, massaging her rear and dangerously slipping his thumb between the bands of her knickers and her bare skin. "Th-th-that...that was s-s-so... _mmhm_...so reck-... _ah_...reckless..."  
  
"What are you gonna do about it, _Princesse?_ " His soft lips brushed against the shell of Marinette's ear whilst his voice was nothing but a husky murmur, teasing the flushed girl and causing the coils of warmth in the pit of her stomach to flare. "Besides," His lips trailed south, puckering against the jugular of her neck and letting his tongue slip out so that he can lick the sweet skin back upwards, and ended it with an innocent peck behind her ear. One of her sweet, _sweet_ sensitive spots. "You didn't complain _then_ and I don't see you complaining _now_. You're like putty in my hands. _Of course,_ I'll take advantage of it, My Lady."   
  
He grazed her lobe with the sharp of his teeth as an emphasis and clawed her butt, inhaling her scent sharply; a melody to her ears.  
  
Marinette's breathing only turned heavy and ragged, her entire body felt like it was becoming undone as Adrien kept on repeating his sinful actions again and again and _again_. She couldn't help but melt and sigh at the feel of his delicious lips against her body and his wandering hands against her ass as his hips pushed against hers rhythmically.  
  
If she wasn't so frustrated...so needy.. _.so wanting_...she would have already turned the tables and transformed her sneaky _Chaton_ into a moaning mess against the floor, taking the lead as per her alter ego's status quo.   
  
However, with the incident of _Le Cockblocker's_ akumatisation a few days ago, interrupting their tryst in the locker room, the duo was too embarrassed, awkward and downright pissed at _Le Papillon_ to continue where they left off. Then, they spent the next few days playing an unspoken game where they would try and lure the other into either initiating their locker room hooky or simply rile each other up sexually.  
  
After all, who doesn't have a sadistic side of themselves, winding up the love of their life in the most ridiculous places where said love of the life can't do anything about it but suffer in silence?  
  
Regardless, the idiots were now at their breaking point and the blue-balling and hormones were turning their brains to mush. A louder gasp left Marinette's lips as Adrien thrust his hip into hers harshly before the blonde decided push her up against the wall and silence her with a heated, audible, full french kiss.   
  
"You're so cruel," She murmured only to be muffled by his lips once more. "Adrien..."   
  
The only things that were heard in the closet was the sound of their intermingled heavy breathing, the sound of rustling clothes and the lusty smack of lips and wet tongues. Adrien's breath hitched once he noticed that Marinette's hands speedily made its way under his shirt, stroking his chest sensually and dragging her nails against his nipples slyly.   
  
The subtle but coy smirk her lips turned into was more than noticed by the boy as he bit and tugged her bottom lip in return, never pulling away.   
  
He only grew harder and more desperate whilst she grew wetter and more heated.  
  
"Me? Cruel?" He panted, plastering his lips against her neck as his hands dug under the band of her underwear, cupping the soft flesh with much gusto. The hot, high pitched mewls he got from her caused his fingers to dig deeper and his teeth to latch on to the juncture of her neck. "I'm not the one who grabbed my balls under the table during lunch, yesterday," His sharpened canines skimmed the sensitive skin, marvelling at the delectable bruises and redness he left behind.  
  
A clear, bright sign to everyone who were to see them.  
  
 _'She's mine.'_  
  
"B-But you weren't complaining," She hummed, pressing her breasts against his chest and gliding her skilful fingers down his shoulder blades. His shirt was practically ripped off beforehand, abs and collarbones and muscles on full display. A full course meal.  
  
Her stiff nipples chaffed against the inside of her bra, driving the girl crazy and her urge to salivate over Adrien's chest increased by ten folds. Her eyes never left his golden skin, drinking up every single movement and every breath.  
  
Despite the rest of the clothing, the electrifying warmth and spark between them was almost like they were pressed against each other skin to skin.  
  
"No, I wasn't." He pressed a kiss in her cleavage, shimmying her t-shirt down her shoulders. "But my eyes clearly showed that I wanted to fucking take you right there, right now. And what did you do after one look at my face?" He spitefully bit her breast, earning a pleased yelp from her. "You suddenly claimed that you had an emergency to tend to at the bakery, squeezed my balls again and then walked out!" He delivered a harder thrust once more against her for an effect, practically growling out his words and then latched his teeth onto her breasts, sucking them roughly.  
  
No time was wasted as he rid Marinette of her shirt and bra, his pupils dilating as a greeting to the bare breasts and rosy nipples that have haunted his dreams lately-  
  


**RATTLE RATTLE**

The sound of the closet door being unlocked from the outside snapped the lust filled bubble the duo were in, causing them both to internally scream and dive under the closest shelf at the bottom, near some large boxes that were spilling with necessities.

As the door opened and a pair of shoes trotted in (probably belonging to a cleaner, evident in when he grabbed a mop and bucket), Marinette and Adrien held their breaths, holding each other tightly in the small space they were hiding in. 

It was one thing to be caught just making out.

_It's another to be caught whilst shirtless and covered in hickeys._

  
Adrien kept his iron hold on Marinette, trying everything to not get distracted with the way her bare breasts were squished against his bare chest, the latter clutching their shed clothes with herculean strength. The heat in their cheeks were so hot, they should have combusted into fire.   
  
The sound of the cleaner's off-tune whistling fell on deaf ears as the pair were now hyper focused on each other.   
  
The soft, swell of her breasts pressed against his hard, toned chest. The pebbled nubs of her nipples rubbing against his tanned skin every time she took a breath. The synchronised beat of their hearts as adrenaline coursed through their veins. The stiff, solid, hardness of his cock straining against his jeans whilst her soaking, sweet pussy remained on top of him, the girl straddling the boy.   
  
It was like the sweetest drop of nectar surrounded by an ocean of acid.  
  
Delicious but _deadly_.  
  
When the cleaner stepped closer to the duo, they both instinctively hid their faces into each other's neck, squeezing their eyes shut. Their hearts only beat harder and louder and it was a miracle that they haven't exploded yet. This was probably more nerve wracking than any other akuma battles that they've faced!  
  
Finally, after what felt like decades of waiting, the cleaner gathered all his supplies and left the damn closet, leaving Marinette and Adrien alone and in the dark once more.  
  
Neither of them _dared_ to move a muscle.   
  
Nor take a _breath_.  
  
.  
  
"Marinette? Adrien? Lunchtime is almost over. You both need to quickly sort yourselves out before you get to class," Tikki giggled from the top of the shelf, her large violet eyes peering over at the teens. A sharp, cute gasp escaped her after she had a proper look at their state. "Adrien! I know you're one of Plagg's kittens but that is no excuse with the mess you've made with my babybug's chest! You better help her hide all of that or else everyone will interrogate her till she's blue in the face and tease the poor girl relentlessly!"   
  
Instead of looking ashamed and guilty, Adrien let out a toothy grin and quietly chuckled in relief, shamelessly gazing at his Lady with admiration. One hand stroked her breast, fingering the areas where he left the love bites and his grin never left his face.  
  
"Adri-eeeeeen..." Marinette finally glanced down at her chest and then glared at the snickering hero. A sudden welt of shyness hit her and she tried to cover her bust with her arms only for Adrien to grab her wrists to prevent her from doing so.   
  
"Ah-ah-ah, don't hide from me~" He cheekily kissed her cheek and then the valley between her mounds, letting go of her wrists to engulf both of her boobs with his hands playfully, earning a giggle from her and _squeezed_.  
  
"Down _Chaton_. We need to get going. Help me cover these up- _oh_..." Her thoughts turned to goo at the feel of his hot, rough tongue against one of her sensitive nipples, eyes fluttering shut and fingers tangling up in his blonde tresses. " _Adrien_ -" The sound of her moaning his name only beckoned the feline to suckle and nibble, teasing the rosy nipple with the tip of his tongue, his other hand playing with her other breast. Another whimper resonated from her as he bucked his hips against hers, grinding against her for that gratifying friction.   
  
It took him everything to not come right there, right then.  
  
"Sweet, sweet, _sweet_ , just like you, _My Lady_ ," He simply mumbled against her skin, switching his mouth to her other breast to lavish it with equal ferocity as his feelings for her-  
  
"Oh for Camembert's sake! Get us out of here and get to class you disgusting brats!" Plagg's typical snarky voice shattered the mood, causing the hero and heroine to groan in annoyance and reluctantly sort themselves out. "I swear, these days they don't think about anything but the heebee-jeebies!"  
  
.  
  
Though, the sexual tension has only amplified...  
  


  
~(x)~

Another day has gone past, another couple of akuma battles taken care of without breaking a sweat. 

The tension between Ladybug and Chat Noir has only thickened and the only way for them to beat it out of their systems was through pummelling their enemies to the ground, making them seem like a knife slicing through butter. A sword slicing through flesh. 

A thorough spanking against Le Papillon's _diabolical_ plans.

The pair were now perched on a rooftop in the outskirts of Paris, stretching after their evening patrol and now taking a well deserved break. The only light source in the area was the moon, giving them more privacy than they could ask for whilst the citizens in the _arrondissement_ were sound asleep. Not to mention that the natural lighting did more than a good job in highlighting every desirable asset the feline hero and the polka-dotted heroine had.

_Absolutely perfect._

_And the cat didn't hesitate to take advantage of it._

Noir's hungry, predator like eyes made Ladybug feel like she was being eaten up alive as he delivered his traditional kisses on the knuckles of her hand, velvet soft lips grazing the inside of her index finger and sharp fangs skimming against the tip. He ended it with an innocent looking peck on the fingertip but his intense, wanting expression screamed otherwise.

_Damn._

She should have _known_ he was up to something the minute he grabbed her hand. However, her hyperactive hormones clouding her instincts and actions were to blame too. 

_'Mon Dieu, do I want you...'_ Her sweet sapphires peered below her lashes and her freshly glossed lips were puckered up ever so slightly into a cute pout. 

"What are you up to, Adrien?" Ladybug gently moved her hand away from his lips and flicked his nose endearingly, receiving a warm, pretty smile in return. The cool, slick feeling of his belt tail gliding around her torso however, did not not go unnoticed nor ignored. In fact, it was welcomed. 

"Do you want the truth or the lie?" He purred, stepping into her space whilst his tail began to descend, smoothing itself around her thigh until it slipped through in between. It gently rubbed against one of her inner thighs, teasing the sensitive flesh with a swoon worthy friction she had been yearning _for days_. 

Ladybug swallowed audibly, trying to keep a poker face as if the sharp cold buckle of his tail weren't millimetres away from the aching lips between her legs.

"Lie." 

"Hahah...then I'm not up to anything, _ma Princesse_ ~" His sentence trailed into a hot whisper, barely a breath, whilst his tail now began its attack, gliding against her core and wrapping itself between her thighs and torso like a cobra. Ladybug barely managed to gulp down her gasps at the feel of the leather tightening itself around her, grinding tantalisingly against her slick opening and ass whilst the buckle managed to reach her breasts.

"...The truth," She barely rasped out, cheeks as red as her suit and teeth biting down on her lips as she almost felt limp, feeling pushed over the edge and allowing the coils in the pit of her stomach to unravel. Her hands tugged on the belt buckle, clenching it with a white knuckled grip as the sentient leather merely rubbed itself against her crotch faster. 

_"...I'm trying to turn you on."_

  
Without a warning, his tail tightened around her body in a way that was painfully pleasurable, bringing out wet gasps and loud groans from the Lady and she could have sworn that she saw stars. Her body shook and shuddered in delight, her drawn out, sweet little moans musical to the boy's ears until she rode out the last of her orgasm.

Chat Noir simply forgot how to breathe and his poor dick screamed against the restraints of his suit, eager to have its desperate ways with her.

"Fuck..." He barely hissed out, lips still curved in a subtle 'o' as his Lady glowed thrillingly.

With a relieved exhale, Ladybug's knees started to buckle to the ground only to find herself caught by her partner and his tail unravelled itself away from her as if she was molten iron. She was quick to bite her lip to stop the despondent whine that leapt out of her throat at the loss of contact between her legs.

A few seconds went by as she panted for air, whole body boneless against Chat Noir's firm chest and arms, her ears pleasantly ringing with a curbed buzz. Finally, Ladybug was able to compose herself by a tad, peering at the boy below her lashes with eyes that resembled azure flames. Her lips were quirked up into a lazy but sly smile as Chat remained gaping at her, his supernatural eyes dilated to the point where only a slither of a green ring was barely surrounding them. 

"Guess you did a bit more than turn me on, _Minou_ ," Her voice was a few octaves lower than her normal pitch, sounding far more sensual and alluring than she anticipated. The surprise of the sound was quickly worn off at the sight of Chat gripping his lower lips with his fangs and his claws almost digging into her suit with his unrelenting grip.

She liked this.

She really, _really_ , liked this.

She's the one who _came_...yet he's the one who looked like _he_ saw an angel present itself before him.

Ladybug felt _sexy_.

"D-D-Did...did you just...?" Chat, _bless his soul_ , tried his best to speak up, shyness clogging up his throat with word soup and gestured towards her hips as if to physically ask her the question that was churning up what was left of his mind. 

The heroine took advantage of her cool, bold, calmness and his sudden, meek, bashfulness by reaching out for his hand and resting his fingers between her legs, never averting eye contact. Noir pretty much wheezed at the feeling of glossy, hot, wetness that coated his fingers, almost trembling at the fact that he was touching his Lady in her most intimate place.

She was so soft...so warm...so _overwhelmingly warm_.

"Look what you did to me..." She murmured into his ear, pressing his fingers against her core harder and letting out an absolutely filthy drawl every time she did so. " _Mon Minou...mon Chaton...mon Adrien_...you did this to me," She trailed her tongue on the shell, beckoning him to rub faster. "You made me come, just like that, with little to no effort. _Oh~_ " His thumb grazed the swell of her clit beneath the suit, creating new waves of pleasure and soon, her body was ready for round two.

"Then, I'll do it again." His eyes gleamed with newly found determination, halting Ladybug with astonishment and the latter found herself pinned against the floor with his lips crushing hers. His fingers effortlessly entwined with hers, clasping her hands against the rooftop without mercy whilst she naturally wrapped her legs around his waist, giving him access to her hips with his.

Her body arched into his as he ground himself against her without restraint, lips slanted against each other and tongues wrestling. Ladybug felt the flames that were barely flickering her stomach transform into a wild fire once more as the pressure of each coil wound larger and larger, causing her to pant against Chat's lips. 

"Go all the way...please..." She whispered, lips brushing against her _Chaton's_ and she curved her body against his with a whine. The way he observed her turned her into a puddle of goo, giving him the reigns to do whatever he wanted with her. Her trust in him impeccably unwavering and it simply made the boy's cock throb under his suit. Straddling her, Chat Noir released his possession of her hands, clawed piano fingers descending from hers as they trailed down the palms and the inner wrists slowly but erotically.

Suddenly, the areas his fingers skimmed past started to glow and sparkle and then...

_The suit started to crumble away, revealing pale, slender fingers._

__"Don't hesitate to stop me whenever you want. Okay?" His eyes never left hers and he kissed her cheek when she gave a small but sure nod, allowing his hands to draw lower, reaching her shoulders as the magic suit disintegrated. Ladybug bucked her hips against his, indicating that he was going too slow and fluttered her lashes with a needy expression.

With a deep chuckle, Chat kissed the corner of her eye and lazily dragged his lips to her other eye sweetly, feeling the foreign warmth of the mask hum and disappear, leaving behind a flush faced Marinette. 

"...Hi," He rubbed his nose with hers, smile widening when she giggled. The French-Chinese girl cupped his face and brought his forehead towards her lips, kissing away the black mask till it revealed Adrien with rouge tinted cheeks and wild hair. 

"Hey," She winked and pecked his lips. 

"You sure you want me to take you _here_? Wouldn't you find your room or my room more comfortable and warm?" Adrien kissed her throat and collarbones, watching her as the suit started to dissolve from there, exposing her neck and cleavage. 

"But I want you _now_. I can't wait for longer, Adrien. _I need you now_." 

Marinette pressed her chest against his, lips parted in awe as his suit started to erode from where she made contact, displaying his wonderful chest that she's been dying to see and touch again. She didn't hesitate to smooth her hands onto his abs, shamelessly feeling him up with a hungry look. 

"Unless, _you_ want to do this in a bed, I don't mind." She added, her sapphire eyes twinkling lovingly and her kiss bruised lips quirked up into a silly smile. 

"Heh. Nah, I think I'll spoil you tonight instead, Marinette." With another kiss to her lips, Adrien slammed her wrists above her head, binding them with his hands and smirking devilishly. " _But~_ I might be a little mean and a little rough...revenge for when you grabbed my balls under the table that day." He licked her neck and then dragged his tongue from her jugular to her breasts, faux ears twitching at her charmed sounds and coos. 

"But I wanted to touch you..." She mewled, gasping as he got to his knees and kissed away the parts of the suit that covered her breasts and torso. Chat Noir was quick to sit up and let go of her wrists, only to heave her thighs over his shoulders and lift her core towards his face. The dumbfounded but horny look on her face made the action ten times hotter for him.

"You're not touching me until you come again, Marinette." The way he purred out her name almost made the girl orgasm alone, fingers clasped against her stomach whilst her exhibited nipples were erect and pebbled. The crisp air had a little bite to it, causing goosebumps to flare all over her skin but the way his heated gaze drank up her body warmed her up much more than a blanket. 

Adrien didn't let a single patch of skin go unseen, gazing at his Lady's body as if she was the most beautiful being in the world. 

_She pretty much is in his opinion._

One of his hands let go of her thigh to stroke her midriff, teasing her skin with the tips of his claws, leaving light red lines against her porcelain skin and drinking up the elated shudders she responded with. He couldn't help but fall in love all over again, quite sentimental that she trusted him with herself. That she was begging for him to fuck her senselessly with her bedroom eyes. 

_'Mine...mine, mine, MINE.'_

"You're so beautiful like this, ya know." He mused, bringing his hand back to her thigh and puckering the inside of said limb with an open mouthed kiss, delivering an obnoxious, loud sound. Despite the suit shimmering away from that spot, he kept on sucking and licking, brushing his sharpened teeth against the sensitive flesh as Marinette keened louder.

"Stop teasing me! Adrien- AH!" She let out a shriek, when he bit her, resting her hands on her breasts and squeezing as if it would soothe her burning arousal for him. "P-Please..."

"Please _what?_ " Adrien growled, his perfectly sculpted lips barely brushing her lower lips and the suit faded away from the area, exposing Marinette's whole body, save for her legs, to him. The girl responded with a breathy gasp, spontaneously trying to close her legs as she looked away with cheeks glowing in a raspberry hue. However, Adrien used his strength against her, keeping her legs open and snarled. "Please what, _Marinette?_ " 

Her inviting, slick pussy brought out the beast inside him and every movement, every breath she took just made Marinette seem so much more delicious that he was starving. Famished for her taste. 

"Make me come again..." She whispered, wiggling her hips as her eyes watered with pleasure at every puff of his breath against her core. Her hands were besides her head as she arched her chest, tempting him with her succulent breasts. " _Please,_ " 

The urge to keep making her beg was strong, _oh so strong_. However, the painful hardness of his cock flexing under his suit and his hunger for her body was much stronger so Adrien was more than ambitiously eager to grant her wish.

As soon as his tongue made contact with her soaking lips, Marinette yelped, hips instinctively raising itself up as a flinch only to be restrained by his hands. Her mewls and gasps were instantaneous as the boy experimented with his lips and tongue, relishing her taste and softness greedily. He sucked and licked her opening, nose brushing against the sensitive bundle of nerves above, testing how far his tongue can reach in her vagina. 

Marinette's high-pitched sobs and purrs only grew louder, indicating that she was getting closer to her orgasm, fuelling Adrien to go faster. His hands tightened on her thighs, his face burying itself into her opening as he licked, sucked and nibbled every part he could find and taste. 

He was literally the cat who got the cream.

_And he was going to savour every last drop._

"...oh! AdrienAdrienAdrien-" She whimpered out his name like a mantra, thighs now gripping itself around his head as the feeling of ecstasy and foreign pleasure filled her entire body with honey and nectar. "Don't stop, please don't stop," Her begging became more and more intangible as he worked faster and faster. The atrocious sounds from him and her heightened in volume. Every twitch of her breasts and muscles and limbs ingrained into his memory as his eyes never left her body. He could feel the precum leaking out of his aching cock whilst her sticky fluid coated his mouth and cheeks. 

_'Come on, you can do it ma Princesse. Come for me, come for me!'_ He wanted to say, mouth still preoccupied. His jaw was starting to ache due to inexperience but he didn't give a flying fuck. He wasn't stopping. 

He wouldn't dare to stop.

Not until he gave her what she rightfully _deserves_.

"OH! ADRIEN!" With a broken cry, Marinette finally came, body jittering and arching to a halt as the last precious seconds of euphoria knocked the air out of her system and all that she could see was white. 

.

When her body fell limp, Adrien lowered her hips down on the ground, wrapping her legs around his torso once more and he wiped his face with the back of his hands, wet with her moisture. He purred with pride, eyeing his Lady as she heaved for air, hair fanning against the floor in loose twin tails and one arm over her eyes. Her lips were parted in a beautiful _'o'_ , still plump and red from his kisses and glossed with saliva. 

One would wonder how he still hasn't come yet. 

Though, many underestimate how _strong_ his will was. 

The model couldn't help but indulge himself, applying butterfly kisses from her neck to the soft spot behind her ear as he enveloped Marinette in his arms, limbs tangled with one another. His tail wrapped around one of her legs that was curved around the small of his back, earning a few quiet giggles from her. 

Marinette turned her head to capture his lips, slightly grimacing at the residue of her flavour on his lips and pulling away with a frown, raising an eyebrow. 

"How gross." She huffed whilst he merely guffawed in return, muffling her protests with another kiss, pressing his core against her opening. His fingers tangled up in her ebony coloured hair, undoing the ribbons and combing the tendrils with glee whilst her hands knotted themselves back up into his windswept blonde locks, deepening the kiss. 

"Still have enough energy?" Adrien murmured against her lips, thrusting his pelvis into her softly. He was met with a nod and her legs pressing against his back. "Good, I've been dying to do this." 

"Told you, you should have let me touch you," Marinette stuck her tongue out at him and pulled his head towards her so that she could blow a raspberry into his neck, obtaining a strangled grunt from him.

"Marinette! You're so gross!" He blew one back into her maw, hyper aware of one of her hands sneaking in between their bodies and stroking his body. "I told you, I wanted to spoil you..." He lifted his hips up ever so slightly to give her hand more access, cheeks flaming with a residue of shyness. 

"We're _both_ supposed to enjoy this," She retorted, eyes widening at the magic suit unveiling his length to her, fingers trembling at the sight. Adrien refused to look anywhere else, burying his face into her neck with a groan.

He was much...much _larger and thicker_ than she originally prepared for...

How the hell was _that_ supposed to _fit_ inside her? She can barely shove two of her fingers inside and she has _tiny_ hands! They don't have any lube for goodness sake!

The penis simply twitched much to her bewilderment.

Like it was _mocking her._

"Remember, it's not too late to turn back," He husked against her delicate skin, more than able to have detected the sudden nervousness prowling through her body. "I love you too much to hurt you," He kissed her jaw, lazily stroking her hip with one hand. 

Swallowing down all her fears, Marinette shook her head, carefully grazing his cock with her fingertips and carefully listening to his pleased sighs. The precum from the head oozed slowly and the girl couldn't help but curiously rub the area around with her thumb, gripping the hardened length with a feather light pressure. She gained another grunt in return, powering her confidence. 

"I...I really want you. I just- I just don't know what I'm doing. I've been improvising all along throughout the whole time," She admitted, stroking his cock with a bit more speed, biting her lips at the sight of his stomach and biceps flexing. Adrien quickly ceased her movements by grabbing her wrist, lifting his face away from the crook of her neck and slowly towered over her body using his elbows to keep him up. "D-Did I do something wrong-"

"If you kept going, I'd have...I'd have came all over you," He mumbled bashfully, feline ears drooping with embarrassment. Then, his eyes met hers. Wild apple greens met deep sky blues. "I don't know what I'm doing either. Just been following my instincts and trial and error," He leaned his forehead against hers lovingly, cock twitching against her opening. He began to rub his length against her drenched pussy, lubricating the appendage.

Earlier on, Marinette hinted to him that she was on the pill so there wasn't really any need for a condom. Despite that, he did cram his pockets full of them but they're all shoved in his civilian attire's _jeans_.

Marinette stroked his toned arms, eyes glittering at the sight of his suit disappearing from her touch, leaving his upper half and core fully exposed to her. Her hunger flourished vigorously and she kissed him deeply, brushing her puffy opening against his dick. 

"Whatever you do, do not stop." She ordered, receiving a nod in return. The butterflies that erupted in her stomach only fluttered wildly, her body aching to be full, to be filled with Adrien. Kissing her soft jawline and then meeting her lips, Adrien positioned his length into her opening and sank in carefully, arms embracing her body against his protectively. He never tore his lips away from hers, muffling her slightly pained whines as he sank deeper, and deeper and _deeper_. 

The tightness of her opening, the resistance of her walls, the unbelievable warmth and indescribable softness that was Marinette. Adrien couldn't stop the gasps that escaped his lips as he forced himself to keep steady and treat her gently. 

The designer's fingers dug into the model's shoulder blades, leaving behind crescent shaped marks into his sun-kissed skin. The distraction of Adrien's sweet, supple lips upon her neck and jaw was more than enough to cover the sting of his thick, hard cock making itself home inside her. Finally, the ache of pleasure and want took charge and the small pain from the entrance was numbed down to a buzz, allowing Marinette to comfortably buck her hips against his, beckoning him to move. 

With a sharp inhale, Adrien pulled out almost entirely, only to thrust back inside harder, acquiring a deep moan from his princess. He hissed out a few curses and repeated his actions, gaining more and more confidence as the heat reached his head. Adrien dug his teeth into Marinette's shoulder, crushing her against his body as he held her tight, penetrating her harder and faster.

Their heavy breathing turned into gasps.

They gasps turned into whines.

Their whines turned into groans.

Their groans turned into muffled babbles as they smashed their mouths against each other's one more time, teeth clicking and tongue fighting.

Adrien could have sworn that he has died and gone to heaven and died again. The feeling of the love of his life, the intense heat that was the core of her body, the forbidden sweetness that was her lips, it was all too good to be to true. Yet, the slick sweat that coated their bodies and her small, warm figure beneath him was more than enough evidence to prove that he wasn't dreaming. 

Flickering his eyes open, revealing dark emerald crescents, Adrien swept his lips to Marinette's ear, muttering absolutely filthy, delicious words that surely should have caused her heart to pulse and explode. 

_"I love you like this, I love the way you're a panting, moaning mess under me. I love the way your hands refuse to stay in one place and touch me all over. I love how fucking amazing you taste. I love how ridiculously wet and turned on you are 'cos of me."_ Every word, every movement of his lips against her flush tipped ear was like another breath stolen from her lungs. 

All that Marinette could do was babble and whimper _"More!"_ , practically sobbing. Her mind was filled with nothing but Adrien, his face, his body, his lips, his taste, everything. The way that his cock stretched and tore her apart inside, the way his hard, slick body drowned hers against him, the way his balls slapped against her hips, the way his muscles flexed and shuddered every time he thrusted inside of her. All of the frustrations and pain and wants that he caused has been absolutely worth it, for this very moment. 

"-so good... _so good_... _oh_... _Adrien_..." The sound of Marinette drawling out his voice in such a sultry, hot manner drove the boy off the edge, causing him to latch his teeth on her lobe as he sped up, practically growling out her name and butchering any other words that left his mouth. 

"Come for me Mari, come for me _again_ , come on...you can do it, _come on!_ " All she could hear was his demanding voice and the sound of skin slapping against one another, overwhelming her body and feelings and instantly, the coils in her stomach punched through with a force like she has never ever felt before. "Come for me!" The coils grew and tightened, and tightened and _tightened_. 

"Ah...ah... _AH!_ " Her entire being tightened, squeezing the ever loving lights out of his cock, generating a husky growl from the hero as sparks and stars filled her entire vision, body arching with flexibility that can only be achieved by her. Marinette screamed Adrien's name until the last of her orgasm dissipated from her body, flaring shock waves and powerful heat throughout her body from head to toe. 

It wasn't until Adrien's roar of her name did she finally fall limp, filling her with his cum as his cock twitched and pulsed inside her. The boy collapsed on top of the heroine, panting like he just ran a marathon and from the satisfied look on his face, _won the gold medal_.

.

They remained like this for a while, limbs tangled up with one another, chests pressed against each other, fingers entwined. Finally, when Adrien's length softened inside her, he pulled out and then fell back besides Marinette to pull her into his arms and bury his face into her hair.   
  


"Heheh.. _.bien joue mon chaton,_ "

"Pfft. _Bien joue_ My Lady,"

.

.

.

~(x)~  
 **** ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The end mah d00ds.
> 
> P.S. don't fuck on rooftops lads- it's gross. Don't be stupidly gross like idiot one and two. I guarantee you, beds are a hundred times more superior.


End file.
